Love In The Air
by xxDaniAnimexx
Summary: Aoi sees something that makes her mad at Tenma, but Tenma is not letting her go without knowing what he feels for her. Please Review. PLEEEAAASSSEEE Changed my pen-name, NakamuryMiyanna


**Hey, I'm back with a new story! I decided to do another Inazuma Eleven GO fanfic about my other favorite IE GO couple: Tenma&Aoi. I hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Nakamury Miyanna does not own IE or IE GO, she only owns her OC's and the storyline**

**P.S.: Set in GO, after the event in "One night fairy tale"**

**Aoi and Tenma:*Blushing*  
Kirino: Now it's your turn.  
Shindou:*Smiling with an arm around Akane's shoulder* Déjà vu. Go easy on them Daniëlla-san. Don't embarrass them to much  
Daniëlla: I'll try. *Whispers to herself* Or not.  
**

**Third person's POV**

It has been almost a month since Shindou and Akane became a couple and they were becoming much more public about their relationship, mostly Shindou since Akane still had a habit of blushing whenever Shindou kissed her in public. Although Shindou found that rather cute about her.

**Tenma's POV**

It was normal day at Raimon, classes, practice and Shindou and Akane kissing every now and then.

I was walking to the field after classes ended, deep in thoughts. I wasn't looking where I was going when I bumped into someone, it was Aoi.

Aoi was my best friend. I've known her for years and in those years I've always been able to tell her everything, except that I'm secretly in love with her.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I-" I said but I was cut off when she smiled at me and said "It's ok."

I held out my hand to help her up. She grabbed it and I felt a warm feeling go straight through my body, her hands were soft and warm.

When she got up she said "You want to walk to practice together?" on which I answered "Sure.", and we continued to walk towards the field

When we were almost at the field I saw Aoi blushing. Then I realized I was still holding her hand, meaning we were walking hand in hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realize I… I mean… If you want me to let go." I said, afraid to look at her, but when I did steal a glance at her I saw she was still blushing but also smiling. She said "Oh no, I don't mind."

I was shocked, did she want me to hold her hand? I did have to say that I, myself, enjoyed holding her hand a lot.

When we reached the field we heard Midori call Aoi's name. Aoi turned to me and said "I've got to go to the others.", then she turned around and let go of my hand.

Before she began to walk towards the other managers she quickly turned her head in my direction and winked at me, leaving me stunned and blushing.

'Did Aoi just wink at me? We're best friends. Best friends wink, right? She was **not** flirting with me.' I mentally told myself.

Shinsuke seemed to notice my blushing and asked "Tenma, are you alright?"

I didn't answer and Shinsuke snapped with his fingers. "Oh sorry! I was dozed off." I said.

"That's ok, but is something wrong?" he asked, on which I answered with "No! Nothing.".

When Shinsuke saw that I was looking at Aoi he asked "Did you and Aoi get in fight?". My eyes widened and I said "No. Why do you think that?".

"Well, you keep looking at her." He said, wondering why I was acting so strange.

**Aoi's POV**

I was walking away from Tenma and towards the other managers while thinking 'Oh my god! Did I just wink at my best friend? I'm so stupid. What will he think of me! He doesn't like me the way that I like him. Why do I have to be in love with him?'.

I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't realize that I had already reached the bench where the managers were sitting on, but then Midori yelled my name and brought me back to reality.

"AOI! What's wrong with you?" she asked, looking a little annoyed.

"It's nothing Midori. I'm fine." I said to her.

"Training is going to begin!" Kirino called.

Shindou walked over to us and kissed Akane. When he was done Akane said "Good luck!" and Shindou smiled and said "Thanks baby!" and he ran onto the field.

I smiled and said to Akane "You two seem really happy together. I just can't believe you two are actually dating.".

She smiled while looking in front of her and said "I can't believe that he actually liked me back. I waited so long to make him know, and if he hadn't taken some action he still wouldn't know my feelings."

I was thinking about what she said, 'Should I try to make a step?'

**(Short)**** Tenma's POV**

Training was just about to start and Shindou walked over to Akane and gave her a kiss.

I was actually kind of jealous of him. He was dating the girl that he (he= Shindou) liked, I just wished I could have something like that with Aoi.

**Aoi's POV**

_**After practice**_

Practice was over and everyone had already gone home, but since I left something in the club building I was still at school.

When I walked out of the club building I saw something that broke my heart: Tenma and Akane hugging.

I dropped my school back in shock and apparently was the sound it made loud enough for them to hear it, and they quickly turned around to see me staring at them in shock.

I felt tears sting in my eyes but I didn't want to cry in front of them, so I turned around and ran as fast as I could.

I realized Tenma was following me when I felt him grab my wrist tightly, making escaping impossible for me.

"Let go! Leave me alone!" I yelled, crying hard.

"Aoi, please listen to me! It wasn't what it seemed! I promise there is nothing between me and Akane!" he said on a begging tone.

"Then why were you hugging her?" I asked, loudly.

"I'll tell you If you calm down!" he said.

I calmed down and he let go of my wrist. I looked away but then Tenma laid both his hands on my face and forced me to look into his eyes.

He let go of my face but I kept looking at him. "I hugged her because I wanted to thank her." he told me.

"Don't lie!" I yelled, but then he said "I'm not lying."

"Oh and why did you have to thank her then?" I asked.

"Because she gave me great advise." He answered.

"Advise about what?" I nearly yelled.

He didn't answer so I asked again "Advise about what?"

"About how to tell someone you like them." He said, looking away.

I was quiet for a moment but then I asked "Who?"

Tenma seemed to be confused so I asked "Who do you like?", but again he said nothing. Only this time he understood the question just fine.

"Who?" I said, louder than before, but once again he remained silent.

"Who?" I yelled.

"You!" he yelled back

I stood there with wide eyes and I said nothing. 'He likes me?' I thought.

Tenma was blushing and looked at his feet as I just kept looking at him in shock.

Then he broke the silence and said "I've liked you for a very long time but I was too scared to tell you. I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship, so let's just forget this ever happened."

Then I found my voice back and said "But I don't want to forget.".

Tenma looked up from the ground and asked "What?"

"Actually, I really like you to. I thought you didn't like me, that I wasn't pretty and good enough for you." I told him.

"Why would you think something like that?" he asked me.

"Because it's true" I answered.

"Aoi, let me tell you the truth. You're not pretty," he said and I felt as if was about to cry, but then he said "you're beautiful. And you're not _good enough_, you're _too_ good. Aoi.".

I smiled at him and said "I love you.".

Then he said "I love you to. And now I'm going to do something I've been wanting to do for a long time.".

Smiling I asked "What?".

"This." He said and he kissed me full on the lips.

My eyes were wide for a moment but they slowly closed and I warped my arms around his neck.

Tenma pulled away. "Hey! Why did you do that?" I asked, pretending to be undignified.

Tenma just smiled and said "I think we should go home before diner gets cold. You want to eat at my place?"

"Sure" I answered, and we walked too Tenma's house. Then Tenma put his arm around my shoulder and asked "You don't mind if I do that more often, would you? Like at school?".

I blushed and said with a small voice "Sure."

When we arrived at his house he gave me a small kiss and said "I'll be doing _that_ more often too.", and I blushed and said "I love you.".

Then he said "I know".

**The End**

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Daniëlla: What did you think?  
Kairy: Great! But when are you going to continue "The way things go"?  
Daniëlla: I've got Exam week, so at the end of this week I'll work on it. I'm sorry for making you wait!  
Fudou: You suck!  
Kairy: What's up with you always being mean to Daniëlla?  
Daniëlla: In the next chapter of "The way things go" you'll be in a dress!  
Kairy: I can't wait!**


End file.
